This invention relates to a gas burner, especially a range top gas burner, and to a method of manufacturing same. The gas burner of this invention has a high-burning efficiency but a low-manufacturing cost.
Some contemporary gas range designs have eliminated the top burner gas mixing tubes in order to produce a range with an uncluttered pleasant appearance when the main cook top is lifted up. Also, the elimination of the conventional gas mixing tubes allows reduction in the overall height of the underlying burner box. The disadvantage of this design is a reduction in the BTU/HR capacity of the burner, especially on propane fuel. Also, there is no way to provide an adjustable air shutter, which is desirable because of the various gas compositions in the field. The reduction of BTU/HR capacity results in slower heat up times.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a range top burner of significantly increased heating capacity for ranges designed without gas mixing tubes. A related object resides in the provision of such a burner which is of standard external configuration, is economical to manufacture, and may be all types used with of conventionally used gaseous fuels such as natural gas, propane and the like. It is a further object of the invention to provide a range top burner which produces significantly cleaner combustion products upon the burning of commonly used gaseous fuel, and to further provide a relatively economical method for the manufacture of such a gas burner.